grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grossante
Lieutenant Grossante is a Löwen police lieutenant at the South Precinct who first appeared in . Appearances He met with Renard in his office at the precinct, where Renard told him that as the new captain of the precinct, he'd report directly to the mayor's office. Grossante told him it would be an honor to succeed him as captain, but Renard told him that before he would announce his decision to step down as captain, Grossante would have to prove his loyalty to Renard in particular. Grossante responded, "I'm ready anytime... sir." To prove his loyalty, Grossante killed Jeremiah Rogers in his own apartment, as Jeremiah was proving to be a problem for Renard because he was blackmailing him over Rachel Wood's death. Grossante apologized for getting some blood on Renard, though Renard brushed this off and congratulated Grossante on his promotion. However, later that evening, Renard, who was actually Nick in disguise, announced he was abdicating his position as mayor-elect, prompting Grossante to speak with Renard at his office to find out what was going on. Things escalated quickly, however, as it appeared "Renard" (still Nick in disguise) agreed that Grossante had proved his loyalty. Grossante told him that they'd have a problem if he didn't take over as captain, but Nick told him the blood getting on his shirt was a "dealbreaker." Furious with this explanation, Grossante woged, but Nick talked him down quickly by threatening to kill him, and Grossante ominously told him he wouldn't forget this, before leaving. Grossante, seeking revenge on Renard for being denied a promotion to captain of the South Precinct, stalked Renard outside his new home, where he saw him spending some time with Diana. He had trees delivered to his home so that Renard could be distracted long enough for him to enter through the back and kidnap Diana. He took Diana back to the Portland Metalworks shack and texted Renard an image of Diana unconscious, before calling Renard and sending him an ultimatum: either he becomes captain, or Diana dies. Diana soon woke up afterwards and asked Grossante where she was. Grossante dismissed her question but became frustrated with her repeatedly asking to go back home, so he woged and told her she wasn't going anywhere. Diana told him she'd said, "Please," and before Grossante could finish telling her that saying "please" wouldn't matter, Diana woged her eyes and sent him flying across the shack. Injured and stunned from what Diana was capable of, he looked up at Diana as she got ready to use her telekinesis again and begged her to stop, but to no avail, and she began throwing him back and forth into the walls. Later, battered and bruised from Diana's abuse, he got a moment to call Renard, pleading for his help. He told him where he had taken Diana, but Renard nonchalantly replied that he had some errands to run but would come by soon. Grossante begged him to get there sooner, but Diana then found his "hiding spot" and continued to telekinetically throw him around some more once again. By the time Renard arrived, Grossante could barely crawl. Diana happily ran into Renard's arms and told him she'd had fun with the lieutenant and wished to stay a little longer. Renard smiled and told her she'd had enough fun for now but added that she could have another "playdate" with Grossante any time she wanted. Diana told Grossante goodbye and said, "See you soon," as she and Renard left, with the shack door slamming in Grossante's face, who could only sob to himself. Images 603-Löwen woge.gif 603-Grossante woged.png 607-promo3.jpg 607-promo4.jpg 607-Grossante roughed up.png Trivia *Grossante may be a variant of the surname Gross, which has German and also Yiddish origins. In German, the name is typically spelled Groß, which means "big" or "tall," adopted in olden times as a surname for people with such a physical stature. Category:Law Enforcement Personnel